Kief, sometimes transliterated as keef or kif, refers to the resinous trichomes of cannabis that may accumulate in containers or be sifted from loose, dried or cured cannabis flower with a mesh screen or sieve. The kief may be pressed into a “brick” of hashish, or, simply, “hash”. A portion of the hash, or the kief itself, may be gathered and wrapped in a cigarette paper to maintain its form in the shape of a cigarette. This requires a person to obtain kief, a container of some sort in which to store it, and cigarette papers. One must then take some hash, a cigarette paper, and roll a cigarette therewith for consumption. What is needed is a fully formed, freestanding, hashish cigarette that is easy to store and consume, without the need to maintain a store of kief and cigarette papers, or to roll a hash cigarette.